03003
}} is the 3,005th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 13 September, 2001. Plot Part 1 At Dale View, Emily bursts into Nicola's room bringing her a morning cup of tea. She finds Nicola in bed with Carlos and is embarrassed. Nicola tells her the news about their wedding. Carlos tells her he wishes they could keep it a secret for a short while or until they have told Rodney. Nicola plans to go into Hotten today to look at wedding dresses. She invites Emily to come with her but Emily is working. In the Sugden's sitting room Jack asks the boys about how they feel about the death of Miss Strickland. Andy tells Jack he isn't bothered as he never liked her. Jack thinks that it is a terrible thing to say. Carlos arrives back at Tenant House. Terry asks if he has made friends with Nicola. Carlos tells him that he and Nicola are getting married. Terry advises him to tell Bernice before Nicola does. In the Shop living quarters, Bob is having his breakfast. A copy of the Hotten Courier is on the table with the headline about Miss Strickland on the front. Viv tells Bob that Donna is feeling very sensitive today and she must not be upset by anything. Viv is going to the wholesalers to stock up fresh flowers for the road side mourner who will need them. In Dale View, Nicola is about to leave to go shopping for wedding dresses. She asks Emily to be bridesmaid, and she agrees. Emily asks if Nicola is doing the right thing? Nicola is confident and happy. Carlos arrives at the Woolpack to see Bernice. Louise and Jason tell him she isn't there as Ashley is leaving for his retreat today. Carlos tells them he will have to wait until tonight to see her. In the kitchen at Holdgate Farm, Marc is sat alone at the table. Len makes him jump as he comes in. He talks to Marc about Miss Strickland. He asks Marc if he would drive him to hospital this afternoon. Marc tries to get out of it but reluctantly says he will. In the Woolpack, Latisha talks to Jason about his holiday. He gives her a present of a shell and some perfume. Rodney is on the phone in the background. He finishes his call and tells Louise he has been gazumped over Mill Cottage. In the Post Office Viv is expanding the rumours about the damage done to Miss Strickland's body. She arranges the flower display. Donna, Eve and Edna are in the shop. Terry is trying to get serve and is finally served by Emily. Eve ask if she can get some flowers to put on the accident spot. Viv thinks it is a great idea and tells them that she and Donna will come with them. Donna doesn't want to go. Marc is in the car with Len. He looks terrified of driving. Len asks what is wrong and encourages him that it is normal to loose your nerve after passing your test. The car slowly moves off. Rodney and Louise are walking along Main Street. Rodney sees someone down at Mill cottage and goes to investigate if it the person who has gazumped him. Marc slowly drives along the road. They come along the accident spot. There is a small gathering of people and Jack's Landrover. The police are stopping cars and trying to find information or witnesses. They stop Jack and talk to him. Eve and Donna and a few others place flowers on the ground. Donna sees Marc in the car with Len and burst into tears and hugs Viv. The police stop Marc and Len. They ask them where they were on Monday night. Len tells them he was in the pub. Marc is reluctant to answer. The policeman knows it is Angie's son. Len prompts Marc that he was in Leeds but Marc continues to say nothing. Part 2 Marc finishes his story to the people about going into Leeds to see a movie and getting some chips. The policeman thanks him for his time but tells him they will be calling to see him on their house to house enquiries. Marc is shaking. He slowly drives off, staring at Donna. Outside Mill Cottage a well-dressed man is locking up. Rodney approaches and asks if he has bought the place. The man tells him he is a surveyor. Rodney asks him to tell him who has bought the cottage. The man is not at liberty to say but his client is planning to live in the cottage. In the Sugdens kitchen Andy leaves a message on an answer phone for Katie to ring him back. He talks to Robert about not being able to get hold of Katie and is concerned she may have told someone. Jack comes in and tells the boys he has just seen Eve and Donna laying flowers at the roadside. The boys share glances to each other. In the B&B Rodney tells Louise about his conversation with the surveyor outside Mill Cottage. Nicola comes in with shopping bags. She tells Rodney and Louise she is getting married to Carlos and is pregnant. Rodney is stunned but congratulates her. They arrange to go to the Woolpack to celebrate and tell Bernice. In the Woolpack, Edna and Viv gossip about the death of Miss Strickland. Eve listens in the background. Terry and Carlos are at the bar. In Holdgate Farm, Len reads to Marc from the Hotten Courier about the hit and run driver burning the car. Marc goes. Edna and Eve leave the pub for an early night. Edna tells Viv that Donna could use an early night too. Carlos sees Bernice and goes to try and talk to her. Nicola, Louise and Rodney come into the pub and Nicola tells Carlos she has already told her father the news. Nicola tells Bernice the news. Bernice looks stunned. Nicola asks if she is happy for her and assures her worried looking sister that things will work out for her and Carlos as she is pregnant. Ed and Emily sit on the sofa in Dale View. Emily asks Ed if he want to stay the night but Ed thinks she means on the sofa. At the cellar door in the Woolpack, Bernice is crying. Terry comes in. She sobs onto Terry's shoulder and tells him she loves Carlos. Terry tells her Carlos loves her but is doing the best for the babies. Bernice tells Terry she loves Ashley too but was forced into her decision by the pregnancy. Terry tells her to get on with life and get the best champagne to toast her sister. Marc arrives at Woodbine Cottage to see Eve about some homework. Edna leaves them alone. Marc tells Eve he is going to hand himself in to the police. Eve talks him out of telling as no-one has a clue it was them. Emily and Ed are making a bed up on the sofa for Ed. Neither of them are saying what they really want. In the pub Rodney raises a toast to Nicola and Carlos. Terry raises his glass to Bernice and Bernice stares at Carlos. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday Category:Featured episodes